Trading
Trading is the exchange of gold and items between players. Trading is one of RuneScape's oldest features and while not essential to game play, it plays a large part in the community and is utilised by nearly every player except for Ironmen who cannot trade with other players. Player-to-player trading To get better items or better prices, trading with other players will be almost unavoidable. Although face-to-face trading has become less frequent after the introduction of the Grand Exchange, it can still be done in popular official trading worlds, namely World 1 (for free players) and World 2 (for members). How to trade The trading process is relatively simple and divided into three steps: #Initiating the trade - Where one chooses his or her desired partner. #The first trade window - Where one makes his or her offer of the items to be traded. #The second trade window - Where the player is given one final chance to make sure he or she wants to go through with the trade. Players must be wary, as there is no way to undo a trade; any transaction is final. Initiating a trade To trade with someone, a player must right-click the person and select the "Trade with" option. The message "Sending trade offer..." will appear in the chat box, and "name wishes to trade with you." will appear in the other player's chat box. That person must then accept the invitation by clicking on that message. If the offer is accepted, a trade window will open for each player. However, if one of the traders has a certain interface up, such as bank, Equipment Stats, or trading interface with another player, "Other player is busy at the moment." will show up in the chatbox. If either player is an ironman, a message states that they "stand alone", preventing trading. Players in a busy world who wish to see their trading partner's text may click on their "trade" tab at the bottom of the screen. This allows the player to see only their partner's chat and their own. First trade window The trade window has three main parts: *Your Offer - To add to a trade offer, click on an item in your inventory; to remove an already added offer, click the item. **Players may trade only with what is in their inventory. *Trader's Offer - Other player's trade offer. *Wealth transfer scale - Calculates the values of all the items using Grand Exchange price as an indicator and then shows if the trade is balanced or positive to one or another player. Note if the value of items shown is too great, then the trade wealth message is displayed in red. Upon entering the trade window, items gain a new right click menu consisting of the following options: *''"Offer"'' (offers one item), "Offer-5" or "Offer-10" adds that amount of the item to the player's offer. *''"Offer-X"—The player is prompted to enter a number, which will be the amount of the item to be added; one may use "K" for 1,000 and "M" for 1,000,000. *"Offer-All"'' adds all of the item to the player's offer. *Value Displays in the in-game chat window the current Grand Exchange market value of the item. *Examine retains the same function as normal, displaying text to describe the item. If an item is removed from an offer, a big red flashing exclamation point will appear where the item used to be with a message noting to check the offer. If the player attempts to accept the offer, they will be given a warning to double check the offer. There is also an indicator showing slots left, accept and decline button. Once either player is satisfied with the trade, "Accept" must be clicked to proceed. When both players have done so, the second trade window appears. If a player does not wish to trade with the other anymore, "Decline" may be clicked to close the trade window. Second trade window The second window is a final confirmation of the transaction; no actual offering of items will take place in this window. Here, players are able to review which items have been offered by each party to confirm they are trading what they intended to. Numbers are more specific in these trade window; for example, if a player offers 10,435,672 coins in the first window, it will only display as a green 10M. In the second window however, the full value is shown and the player will see that 10,435,672 coins are being offered. Any items modified from the first window will still be marked in red, this time with a bar that spans the length of the entire half of the other player's window. Declined trades When the player's trading partner declines the trade or performs some other action that has them exit the trading screen, the player will be notified with the "Other player declined trade." message. This change was made in response to ongoing scams. How to check by yourself if an item can be traded *Method 1: Try to withdraw it from the bank in noted form. If it can't be withdrawn as notes, you can't trade it. This method does not work with stackable items. For stackable items, use Method 2. *Method 2: Check for the price of the item via the Guide Price, Grand Exchange, or at a general store. If it says you can't sell this, you can't trade it with other people.